J-Dog
J-Dog является одним из пяти нынешних членов Hollywood Undead. Биография Личные данные Джорел Деккер родился в Лос-Анджелесе, штат Калифорния, 1 мая 1984 года. Его мать была, как описывает J-Dog, «хиппи», а его отец – водителем грузовика и настаивал на том, чтобы Джорел тоже стал водителем грузовика. Он впервые встретил будущего товарища по группе Johnny 3 Tears'а, когда был очень молод, но они не понравились друг другу при первой встрече. Он вырос с Deuce'ом и регулярно встречался со старшим братом Charlie Scene'а Джейком Террелом. Его первый музыкальный интерес был, когда его мама взяла его на концерт британской группы «The Who», когда ему было 13, и это побудило его начать заниматься музыкой. Басист группы специально заставил его проявить особый интерес к игре на басу. Он также никогда не ходил в среднюю школу или колледж и никогда не был «обучен» его родителями из-за неодобрения его матери к государственной школьной системе. В подростковом возрасте Джорел хотел быть в банде и начал болтаться с несколькими членами банд. В конце концов родители отправили его в исправительную школу в Нью-Мексико, чтобы провести время подальше от насилия в бандах и характера Лос-Анджелеса. Его отец также начал работать там, так как его семья не могла себе этого позволить. Когда его спросили о жизни там, Джорел заявил: «Я ненавидел ее в то время, но после того, как я покинул эту школу, я понял, что это действительно спасло мне жизнь». Он был в исправительной школе в течение года, хотя программа предполагает выпуск только через два года. После того, как он вышел из школы реформ, он начал играть в нескольких группах, в которых также присутствовали его будущие напарники в Hollywood Undead. Одной из его более поздних групп стала The Kids, которая первоначально начиналась как проект с его другом Ароном «Deuce» Эрличманом и Джеффом Филлипсом. Группа продолжала становиться «Hollywood Undead», а Джорел остался единственным членом-учредителем. Говорят, что у Джорела был брат по имени Эван Деккер, который покончил жизнь самоубийством, но это было опровергнуто Эваном Томасом (evanthomas750 в Instagram) через личное сообщение после ответа на вопросы поклонника. 2 мая 2015 года он сделал предложение своей девушке Ванессе Джеймс на сцене в Carolina Rebellion. 5 ноября 2016 года Джорел женился на Ванессе Джеймс. Положение в группе J-Dog играет на большинстве инструментов, он играет на гитаре, басе, клавишных и синтезаторах. Он также может играть на барабанах, но не делает этого для группы. Создав свою маску, J-Dog обнаружил рядом с ним долларовую купюру. Он надел её на маску, чтобы сделать ее уникальной. У J-Dog'а часто самые агрессивные тексты. Когда он читает реп, его тексты говорят о смерти, любви, сильных мыслях и насилии. В некоторых случаях, чаще всего в старых песнях, он поёт о вечеринках и девушках, однако это случается реже в последнее время. J-Dog во всех партийных песнях в Notes from the Underground и Day Of The Dead кроме Up in Smoke и Guzzle, Guzzle. Его любимые песни от группы – Hear Me Now, Been to Hell, S.C.A.V.A. и Outside. Любимой из Day of the Dead является Usual Suspects, в основном из-за музыкального видео. War Child – его любимая песня для исполнения. Его любимая песня из V – Nobody's Watching. Маски ;Hollywood Undead Маска J-Dog'а в 2006 году была обычной белой маской вратаря с кровью, вытекающей из его глаз, и с одним долларом, закрывающим рот. Рядом с маской были маленькие бабочки. ;Swan Songs У J-Dog'а была белая маска, сохранившая свои предыдущие детали. У глаз и долларовой купюры теперь были разные пятна крови, а не стекающая на купюру кровь из глаз. Маска носила вдохновленный Луисом Виттоном дизайн с его инициалами. ;Desperate Measures Маска была базовой белой без инициалов Луиса, вероятно, из-за проблем с лицензированием. Кровь не была прозрачной и не перетекала на купюру. У него также была надпись «J-Dog», расположенная на правой стороне его маски и «Undead», расположенная слева. ;American Tragedy Маска J-Dog по-прежнему белая, на ней снова есть паттерны, хотя на этот раз с более светлым серым цветом. Маска имеет меньше крови, ожоги, похоже, заменяют ее. Вместо крови на маске расположены шрамы. Ожоги вокруг глаз горят красным цветом. На долларовой купюре расположено особым лицо. ;Notes from the Underground Маска J-Dog'а белая, как и другие. На ней по-прежнему есть шаблоны, как и в предыдущей маске, но теперь они зеленые и более заметные. На маске всё еще есть оранжевые светящиеся пепельные ожоги на глазах. Его маска теперь выглядит как противогаз с двумя фильрами. На маске больше нет реальной купюры, всего лишь знак доллара. Теперь на лбу маски есть всевидяще око. Под ним можно увидеть «Hollywood Undead» вместо «Novus Ordo Seclorum». Маска светится на пепельных горящих глазах и фильтрах. ;Day of the Dead Маска J-Dog теперь бежевая, а не белая. Фильтры противогазовой маски теперь исчезли, они были заменены «голубем и гранатой», талисманом группы. Знак доллара остался, но теперь он чёрный. Глаза выглядят так, как будто они сгорели и превратились в золу, придав вид сигаретного пепла. Прозрачная кровь также стекает с глаз, похоже на то, как выглядела его маска из Swan Songs. «Undead» теперь написана на самой верхней части маски над всевидящим оком. На лбу и носу есть вены, которые, кажется, являются корнями всевидящего ока. Маска больше не светится, как в предыдущих двух версиях. ;V Как и большинство членов группы, J-Dog также заменил свою маску хромированной. Сама маска имеет один цвет, в то время как знак доллара и кровь используют вторичный цвет. Это первый случай, когда участники группы используют несколько масок во время продвижения одного альбома. Каждый член имеет три версии своих масок в трёх разных основных и второстепенных цветах; чёрный и золотой, серебристый и синий, красный и белый. У J-Dog'а красная маску с белыми кровью и знаком доллара, серебряная маска с синими кровью и знаком доллара и черная маску с золотыми кровью и знаком доллара. J-Dog first mask.png|Hollywood Undead J-Dog SS mask.png|Swan Songs J-Dog DM mask.png|Desperate Measures J-Dog AT mask.png|American Tragedy J-Dog NFTU mask.png|Notes from the Underground J-Dog DOTD mask.png|Day of the Dead J-Dog V mask gold.png|V (Black) J-Dog V mask red.png|V (Red) J-Dog V mask blue.png|V (Blue) Фигурирует в '7 Song Sampler' *''Christmas in Hollywood'' *''Dead in Ditches'' *''Turn Off the Lights'' 'Swan Songs' *''Bitches'' *''Black Dahlia'' *''Bottle and a Gun (смех) *California'' *''City'' *''Knife Called Lust'' *''No Other Place'' (бэк-вокал) *''Pimpin''' *''Sell Your Soul'' *''The Kids'' *''The Loss'' *''The Natives'' *''Undead'' *''Young'' (бэк-вокал) 'Desperate Measures' *''Bad Town'' *''Dove and Grenade'' *''El Urgencia'' *''Immigrant Song'' *''Shout at the Devil'' *''Tear It Up'' 'American Tragedy' *''Apologize'' *''Been to Hell'' *''Coming Back Down'' *''Glory'' *''Hear Me Now'' *''Le Deux'' (вокал банды) *''Levitate'' *''Lights Out'' *''Lump Your Head'' *''My Town'' (бэк-вокал) *''Street Dreams'' *''Tendencies'' 'Notes from the Underground' *''Believe'' *''Dead Bite'' *''From the Ground'' *''I Am'' *''Medicine'' *''New Day'' *''Up in Smoke'' *''We Are'' Day of the Dead *''Dark Places'' *''Day of the Dead'' (бэк-вокал) *''Disease'' *''Does Everybody in the World Have to Die'' *''Fuck the World'' *''Gravity'' *''Guzzle, Guzzle'' *''How We Roll'' *''Let Go'' *''Live Forever'' *''Save Me'' 'V' *''California Dreaming'' *Whatever It Takes(рэп,бэк-вокал) *Nobody's Wathing *(?)Renegade *Black Cadillac *We Own the Night *Bang Bang *Your Life Сотрудничество Monsta Squad *''Countdown'' Галерея ;Без маски Jorel Decker.png Jdog06.jpg Jdog07.jpg Jdog08.jpg ;Swan Songs JDOG.jpg JayDogSwanSongs02.jpg ;American Tragedy J dog.jpg J-Dog03.jpg ;Notes from the Underground Jdog05.jpg ;Day of the Dead Jdog01.jpg Jdog02.jpg Jdog03.jpg Jdog04.jpg Мелочи *J-Dog, Deuce и Shady Jeff создали Hollywood Undead в 2005 году. Он единственный член-основатель, который все еще остается в группе. *Он и Johnny 3 Tears сказали в интервью, что они живут друг с другом, но неизвестно, продолжают ли они это делать. *Он и Джонни 3 Слезы также владеют линией одежды под названием Dead Cultoure *Его уши растянуты. *Он сказал, что его самым смущающий момент был, когда он болтался с девушкой, в которую он вроде был влюблен, но затем попал в тюрьму на 2 дня за превышение скорости, а девушка осталась на воле. *Он знает, как кататься на скейтборде. *Однажды он сказал, что был уличным исполнителем. *Его учётные записи Instagram и Twitter имеют одно и то же имя: jdog_hlm. *И он, и его сестра – диджеи. *У него есть кошка по имени «Tiger». *У него есть татуировка итальянского флага на его правой руке, потому что у него итальянские корни. Его бабушка и дедушка переехали из Италии в Нью-Йорк. *На правом запястье у него есть татуировки с красными рубцами. Недавно он накрыл их еще одной татуировкой. *Он четыре года учился в интернате. *У него на спине есть татуировка женщины, держащей ребенка с ангелом над ними. (Вероятно, это что-то религиозное). *У него есть татуировки на костяшках «Die Now». *Он знал как Charlie, так и Johnny с дошкольного возраста. *У него были змеиные укусы. *Он большой поклонник таких групп, как Misfits, AC/DC и Led Zeppelin. *Наряду с ремиксом Dead Bite от Dead Planets, J-Dog и Killtron сделали ремикс на We Are. Категория:Участники Hollywood Undead